Becoming Hermione Weasley
by ditoteam
Summary: Hermione finds out surprising family history while navigating adult life in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's POV

(The Initial Aftermath of the War.)

crying into Ron's shoulder in the back corner of the infirmary at Hogwarts. I felt both grief from losing loved ones and relief that I had survived. When I finally lifted my head, it felt ten times heavier than normal I was in a state of shock was it really all over? I just couldn't believe that after being on the run for a year we could actually be sitting there in the aftermath of the war alive and well. Where is Harry I asked Ron when my tears had subsided I had already lost my friend once today I didn't need to be losing him again. "He's fine" Ron assured me "I think this whole ordeal took even more of a toll on him then the rest of us he probably just went on a walk to clear his head." I nodded knowing Ron was probably right.

Then Ron turned to me and almost lightheartedly said so we're a couple, now right? I was shocked he would say such a thing at a time like this for goodness sakes his brother just died. I then exclaimed rather forcefully Ronald Weasley this is certainly not the time to be discussing such matters! Then Ron looked away from me dejectedly before turning back and saying you know as well as I do Hermione that wasn't an answer.

Oh, just come here you dumb bloke and before he could come up with a witty remark I kissed him, and not a childish kiss like the one we'd had during the battle but one of passion our warm soft lips colliding together. It felt like being paired with a wand for the first time where you just knew that this was it. Of course, we're a couple Ron I thought you already knew that, but I suppose I know everything before you, now don't I? 

"Never hurts to make sure" he said his face clearly blushing as they noticed George walking up to them. George gave them a knowing look and said it looks like your handling your brother's death well and stormed off before Ron or I could say anything. "Well he seemed upset" Ron noted and I gave him a look he knew all too well; he was about to be reprimanded for something then I said see this is why I told you this was not the time. Ron just gave me a nod of understanding and said "I better go find George and ran off after him."

Then I was left sitting there alone in the cold sterile room of the Hospital wing watching the sad families around the hundreds of people either wounded or dead, and thought back to my first year at Hogwarts when I had said to Ron and Harry that I was going to bed before they came up with another bright idea to get them all killed or worse expelled oh how my priorities had changed since then. Part of me wondered how I could have changed so drastically over the years, and then again I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Hermione" I heard a comforting voice say, and I looked up it was McGonagall my favorite professor at Hogwarts. When McGonagall reached, me she exclaimed Oh Hermione I'm so glad I found you I've been searching the castle for you, and flung her arms around me in a hug. McGonagall was not known for being a very affectionate woman so I looked perplexed as to why on earth McGonagall would care where I was after all I was just a former student. I then looked up at the old woman I had grown to respect and said Hello McGonagall to what do I owe the honor.

McGonagall then took a step back and looked at me sadly and said "Oh Hermione I'm not your Teacher right now there is no need to be so formal." I looked at her apologetically Sorry Minerva I am just accustomed to addressing you that way what did you want to talk to me about? McGonagall then looked at me and said "now's not the time to talk I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I found McGonagall's sudden interest in my wellbeing odd, but chalked it up to my being her favorite student. I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts by Luna who had snuck up behind me. "Hello Hermione I thought you would be with Ron or Harry it's odd seeing you alone." Nice to see you too Luna I muttered though slightly uncomfortable. Luna had the same odd way about her professor Trelawney did, and although she's my friend I have never quite gotten used to Luna's more eccentric personality. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

I was a little surprised by this sudden admission of gratitude. I hadn't done anything more than everyone else had. There's no need to thank me Luna I didn't do anything more than everyone else did.

"You know what's funny Hermione? It's that as smart as you are you truly believe that. You know as well as I do without you Harry and Ron would have died ages ago, but for some reason you still pretend you were no more than Harry Potter's sidekick why is that?"

I hated how Luna always had a way of asking the most insightful questions it did nothing to ease my comfort. I may be as smart as they come, but Luna has a kind of intelligence I could only dream of one that would intimidate anyone. She seemed to always just know how you were feeling, and see the truth no matter what anyone said. I then replied I don't pretend to be anything Luna, but thank you for the compliment. So, what brings you to the infirmary?

"Nevil needed his head stitched up after the fight. I was just going to go check on him. I wonder if his Gran's arrived yet? I'm sure she'll be worried about him. I do hope someone has remembered to contact her. If not I'm sure she'd be worried sick about him."

I'm sure someone has contacted her Luna, and I'm glad you and Nevil are alive, and well too many good people died last night. So are you and Nevil a couple now?

"Oh yes we've been dating since just before I was kidnapped. You couldn't even imagine how brave Nevil's been this past year leading Dumbledore's Army I just wish I had been there for more of it instead of being trapped in Malfoy's basement for months, but we are doing our best to make up for lost time."

I was moved by Luna's insightful words and looked longingly over to where Ron was sitting with his family. Luna was right. I had been so caught up in the war and death that it never occurred to me how much time we'd lost trying to be heroes. Had things gone differently Ron and I might have already been dating for a year but instead spells horcruxes and dark wizards always seemed to get in the way. Part of me longed for the days when I lived in a world devoid of magic, but alas that was not my destiny, but I knew what was. Luna if you'll excuse me I need to go be with my family now, and I went to sit down next to Ron because at the end of the day weather we worked out or not the Weasley's had become my family.


	2. Chapter 2

(3 months later.)

The minister of Magic kingsley shacklebolt sat in a calm yet somehow foreboding manner in the Judges seat at the Ministry of Magic's main court room. It was approximately three month after the battle of Hogwarts and most of Voldemort's less sophisticated followers had already been caught and were on trial for their actions. The day had been long, and twenty or so Death Eaters had been found guilty of being part of Voldemort's regime and were already on their way off to Azkaban, or awaiting execution. As the day dwindled to a close one last Death Eater was scheduled to await justice, and sitting in the courtroom was none other than Ronald and I's childhood nemesis Draco Malfoy.

The Minister calmly proceeded just like he had with all the other cases and began by saying "On trial for being a death eater in Voldemort's last regime, Draco Malfoy is called to the stand. How do you plea Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked shell shocked staring blankly out at the crowd. As much as I hated the boy and thought he was an awful prick I still felt sorry for him knowing that he would be forced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He was wrong, and had made a good share of terrible choices, but at the end of the day he was still a kid a scared kid just a few months younger than myself. As children, none of us should have been forced to make such life altering decisions, but we had no choice. Draco in a way had it the worst off any of us because he was recruited by his own parents to work for the dark lord he was raised in an environment where evil became the only acceptable choice. He was still a prick I still hated him whole heartedly, but part of me understood that Draco might have been a different person a better person had he just been raised a little differently. So, I gazed intrigued at the stand where I saw him sitting there muttering under his breath something intangible seemingly unable to gather his thoughts he looked as though he'd been stupefied.

Then Ron began to yell from the audience Answer the quest Malfoy! I tried to calm Ron down with a stern Ronald, but he was too lost in a fury. Till Kingsly shacklebolt stifled the room with a stern "I will not have these types of outbursts in my courtroom if you interject one more time Mister Weasley you will be removed from the premises do you understand."

Ron gave a curt nod and retook his seat. Then The Minister of Magic continued "Now will you please answer the question Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy was finally jolted back to reality by Ron's outburst and anwsered truthfull with "I do not know how I plead to be quite honest."

The opposing council then interjected "you either were a death eater, or you were not. There is overwhelming evidence you were a death eater so why don't you make things easier on yourself, and just admit to it?"

Malfoy took a minute to gather his thoughts before barking back with "I just don't think these proceedings are fair; do you know who my father is? I had no choice, but to become a death eater."

The opposing council hastily restored back with "So you admit you were a death eater?" Then Malfoy began to squirm in his seat. The last thing he wanted was to end up shipped off to Azkaban at the age of seventeen especially not when he knew what kind of company would be awaiting him there. He absolutely dreaded the thought, but what could he do he couldn't get exactly deny the truth? Then it struck him the truth.

"Yes, I was a death eater I admit that, but I also think that the court should consider that I was still an underaged Wizard when I joined the death eaters ranks and was coerced into it by both my parents and the Dark Lord himself. I know what I did was wrong, but I did it out of fear and cowardliness, not contempt and evil. "

Ron got up again this time angrier than before "with all the times Harry and I tried to convince you to change, and all the times you tried to stop us or have us killed I will not allow you to play the victim here! You deserve to go to Azkaban like the rest of them, and you know it!" Malfoy was now in tears on the stand, and The Minister was now loudly yelling order in the court. Ron was then escorted out by an Auror who looked none too pleased with Ron's behavior. I couldn't blame the Auror because inside I felt the same way.

If Malfoy got off scot free, I'd be mad too, but that was no reason to interrupt the Ministries court proceedings. Ron was obviously not in the mood for one of my lectures and started yelling. "He is part of the lot that killed my brother so excuse me if I think he should rot in bloody hell!" I had it with him at this point and made a point to tell him that I was apperating home without him, and left in pop.

When Ron didn't arrive home a few minutes later. I assumed he took the floo to Number 12 Grimwald Place to visit with Harry and Teddy. The Burrow was quiet that day, and George snuck up behind me saying "Trouble in Paradise?" seeing that Ron was not with me. I scoffed, and George looking shocked said "so there actually is trouble? Spill it then."

I began to tell him about Ron's outburst and how embarrassed I felt, and George surprised me by his sudden seriousness and said "Hermione accept you were wrong this time."

I was stunned and became quite defensive What on earth did I do wrong? I'm not the one who got us kicked out of the Ministry of Magic.

George then sounding exasperated said, "I'm surprised how little Percy and Ron get along." I fell into his trap and asked why? George smugly responded "because he's dating the girl version of him."

I replied with I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Of course, George said "I definitely meant that as an insult mate. You can't blame Ron Caus I'd have done the same thing maybe even worse in that courtroom." On edge, I spat back, but at least you had the good sense not to show up.

He went quiet for a moment his eyes transfixed in the family clock now covered with an eerie black cloth, and simply said I knew I couldn't handle it, and left for his room obviously too distraught to finish the conversation.

Ginny then entered the living room holding a letter looking more elated than ever. "Hermione you're never going to believe the news I just got the Hollyhead Harpies are looking for a new Chaser, and Mcgonagle recommended me."

I was stunned but happy for her, and said that's great news, but don't you still have a year left of school when Hogwarts reopens in the fall?

Ginny gave a large sigh of frustration and stormed off yelling "I should have known you'd be a buzz kill Hermione! I can't believe my brother would want to be dating someone so unsupportive."

Somehow I had managed to get everyone mad at me, and I didn't really know how. I felt more lonely than ever and I wished more than anything I had my family to turn to but they were left with no memory of my existence so I was alone. I sat down on the couch and began crying till Ron flooed into the fire place. He saw me crying, and was immediately concerned, and said "I only went to Harry's for a few hours, and I was only a little upset really Hermione it's no reason to be in such a stuper." I was a little angered that he was assume my tears were all about him, and made a point of telling him.

Look Ron my family may not have died but I effectively lost both my mum and dad, and any other muggle I knew which is a lot for someone who lived in the muggle world for eleven years, and did I get to mourn? Did I get to have a funeral, or a whole family full of people who understood what I was going through. No I didn't so yes I'm sorry for you're loss I'm sorry Fred died, and I feel genuinly bad about it because he was like a brother to me to, but in spending all this time feeling sorry about yourself you never took the time to consider what I was going through what I lost. No one did. So sometimes I need to cry, and sometimes I get upset, because weather you realize it or not I lost my family, and unlike the Dursley's these were actually people I loved and respected the same way you love and respect your parents. Then I burst into tears again and Ron held me tight hugging me till I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
